


Rebuilt

by Akihiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fake Science, Inventor!Harry, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Smart Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihiko/pseuds/Akihiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После полного краха привычного мира человечество боролось за выживание. Со временем им удалось построить новое общество, в котором ведётся ожесточенная борьба между лордами за территории и власть. Юный Гарри Поттер старается держаться подальше от проблем, но когда новый амбициозный лорд замечает его потенциал и уникальные способности, его тихой жизни приходит конец.</p>
<p>Вооружившись только своим острым умом, Гарри переживает одно испытание за другим, одновременно раскрывая тайны своего прошлого. Ах, да, и пытается объяснить одному самодовольному ублюдку понятие «личное пространство».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702009) by [Terrific_Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/pseuds/Terrific_Lunacy). 



_Примечание автора:_  
Жанр фанфика — не магическое АУ. Однако, некоторые из изобретений Гарри хоть и созданы "научным" путём, не действовали бы в нашем мире.  
Так что считайте это научной фантастикой или стимпанком, если вы знакомы с таким жанром. В первой главе в основном описывается история сложившегося общества. Дальше будет больше событий, диалогов и экшена. Дождитесь!=)  
  
  


* * *

  


Двадцать лет назад общество потерпело крах.  
  
Иначе и не скажешь — в один миг привычный мир превратился в ничто. Поразительно, как долго люди успешно боролись с нарастающим количеством стихийных бедствий, климатическими изменениями, самыми агрессивными вирусами, имея, казалось бы, бесконечное количество новых идей, методов, которые позволяли быстро адаптироваться ко всему, что уготовила им природа.  
  
Но затем пришёл голод. В мире просто стало слишком много людей, которых невозможно было прокормить.  
И каждый сосредоточился только на одной цели: найти, украсть, поделить, _убить_ за еду. Общество, которое было столь успешным благодаря специализации каждого человека, было обречено в тот момент, когда выживание стало единственной задачей.  
  
Отсутствие основных государственных служб, остановка производства лекарств привели к распространению беспорядков и заболеваний по всему миру, и только самые удачливые смогли уцелеть. Обычная пневмония стала смертным приговором, и из-за царившего беззакония никто не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности — сосед мог застрелить тебя за ломоть хлеба.  
  
Всего за пару-тройку лет население земного шара уменьшилось до нескольких тысяч. Это могло позволить выжившим начать все сначала, но разрушенное общество так просто не восстановить, хотя, казалось бы, главная причина краха — перенаселение — уже не была проблемой.  
  
После примерно пяти лет полной анархии и хаоса, люди вновь доказали, что являются социальными существами, и начали собираться в группы.  
  
Совершенно произвольные поначалу, без какой-то большей цели, чем общение и кров, через несколько лет они стали ядром нового общества.  
  
Со временем начали появляться «лорды», собиравшие вокруг себя избранных людей. И хотя общество непрерывно менялось — новые группы постоянно образовывались и распадались, сливались с другими, — лорды теперь стали неизменным центром, сердцевиной нового мира.  
  
Сила группы зависела не только от количества членов. Намного важнее была способность лорда руководить ими, устанавливать дисциплину. Могущественные лорды отвоевывали у слабых всё больше и больше территорий, обеспечивая доступ к продовольствию, укрытию, тем самым увеличивая свою мощь.  
  
Конечно, грубая физическая сила была важным фактором в этой борьбе, но со временем гораздо важнее стали продуманные стратегии, новое оружие и союзы.  
  
Когда люди, наконец, обосновались в новой системе и снова, очень медленно, начали рождаться дети, прошло уже десять лет.  
  
Дети, родившиеся в течение первых десяти лет хаоса, практически не имели шансов на выживание. Та же участь ожидала малышей, родившихся до краха. Когда родители погибали, некому было позаботиться об их детях. У ребенка, который не мог держаться наравне со взрослыми, было мало шансов добыть еду, так что каждый, кому на момент катастрофы не исполнилось хотя бы десять лет, практически не имел надежды выжить.  
  
Последнее десятилетие перед крахом и первое после него образовали двадцатилетний разрыв между детьми нового общества, так называемого _«первого поколения»_ , и взрослыми — _ветеранами_ , пережившими хаос, которым теперь было около тридцати лет.  
  
Пропасть между ними заняло _«потерянное поколение»_ , о котором не заботились, как о первом поколении, с ним не делили воспоминания ветераны, новое общество не видело в них пользы. Удивительно, что даже после того, что вынесло человечество, всегда оставалась группа людей, которые просто не были «своими» — изгои.  
  
Гарри Поттер был одним из них.  
  
Как он смог выжить, было загадкой даже для него самого. Ему был год, когда общество рухнуло. Он не помнил своих родителей или кого-либо еще, сохранилось только его свидетельство о рождении. В свои двадцать один Гарри принадлежал как раз к середине потерянного поколения. К тому же выглядел он моложе своих лет, что не давало даже шанса притвориться ветераном. Он был довольно невысоким, но изящным молодым человеком с привлекательной внешностью, черными, как смоль, непослушными волосами и удивительными зелеными глазами.  
  
Имей он другой характер, внешность помогла бы ему обеспечить себе место среди ветеранов. Но его это не волновало. Большую часть времени его лицо было покрыто черной пылью, изящные руки — волдырями и порезами, а безразмерная, но удобная одежда усеяна пятнами.  
  
Ремус называл его инженером. Он сказал, что так раньше называли тех, кто занимался изобретениями, исследовал механизмы. Гарри не возражал, так как он действительно создавал новую технику, но его настоящей страстью была наука. Химия особенно. Его завораживало создание взрывчатых веществ, нервнопаралитических газов и других, более безобидных веществ. Он знал о науке и технологиях всё, что когда-либо было написано в книгах, несмотря на то, что большинство описанных там вещей он никогда не видел. Ремус находил забавным, что из всех людей, именно парень из потерянного поколения, без воспоминаний и образования, был, возможно, лучшим техником в новом мире.  
  
Гарри мог создать всё, что угодно. Нужно преодолеть высокую стену? Гарри изобрел устройство с пропеллером, которое удерживало человека в воздухе… Необходимо новое оружие, способное побороть десятки людей, не убивая? Он придумал пушку, которая обездвиживала всех в радиусе десяти метров с помощью звуковых волн.  
  
То, что он создавал, граничило с магией. Никто не мог впоследствии повторить его устройства, слишком сложным был внутренний механизм.  
  
Вот почему в городе его не беспокоили. Никому не хотелось враждовать с ним, ведь даже ручка в его руках могла оказаться смертельным оружием.  
  


* * *

  
Гарри раздраженно выдохнул. Он никак не мог найти недавно изобретенный нож. Он не придумал сам нож, конечно, но заказчик хотел сделать его невидимым, так что Гарри создал краску, которая адаптировалась к окружающей среде, как хамелеон.

«Все-таки нужно было подождать с применением краски», — подумал он, злясь на себя. Как отыскать чёртов нож, который сейчас очень «кстати» невидим? Найти что-то на его рабочем месте было сложной задачей и без этой чудесной особенности.

Он жил и работал в одной комнате, больше похожей на склад, чем на жилище. Ближе к входу находились полки с небольшим устроенным пространством для покупателя и что-то вроде прилавка, но за ним комната представляла собой то, что Гарри называл «организованным хаосом». Сотни мелких деталей, незаконченных изобретений накапливались на полках или лежали на полу, укрытые одеялом из исписанных листов бумаги.

Другая сторона комнаты было немного расчищена от хлама. Там располагалась маленькая кухня, стол и кровать. Высокие полки между магазином и жилым помещением обеспечивали достаточное укрытие и защиту от незнакомцев. Если бы посторонний попытался пройти дальше прилавка — он, скорее всего, подорвался бы на одном из устройств.

Гарри снова вздохнул. Ему придется купить новый нож и заново смешать краску. Покупатель не обрадуется отсрочке.

Бросив взгляд на окно, он увидел, что к его магазину подходит Ремус Люпин. Ремус был ветераном и одним из немногих людей, кто навещал Гарри просто так, не по делу.

Он жил вместе со своим напарником Сириусом в закрытой части города. Они мало говорили о прошлом, но как Гарри понял из их разговоров, были друзьями детства. Два друга, вместе пережившие хаос и оставшиеся в живых — большая редкость в это время.

Гарри нравились эти двое. Они уважали его и относились к нему как к равному, а не как к какому-то чудаковатому юнцу, которому просто повезло выжить. Они знали, что именно интеллект и навыки Гарри, а не его удача, сыграли главную роль в его выживании.

Ремус зашёл в магазин. Улыбаясь и чуть не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, он подошел к Гарри.

Гарри еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза в раздражении. Он знал своего друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что могло его так взволновать.

— Привет, Ремус.

— Привет, Гарри, здесь безопасно? Могу я пройти? — спросил Ремус, широко улыбаясь. Он вспомнил, как в прошлый раз Сириус провел несколько часов в неподвижном состоянии, пока Гарри не вернулся домой.

— Безопасней некуда, — Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ, и Ремус осторожно прошел внутрь.

— Что нового? Тебе что-то нужно?

— Нет, не сегодня. Ты слышал новости? — спросил Ремус с еле сдерживаемым нетерпением в голосе.

Спрашивать было необязательно, Ремус прекрасно знал, что Гарри не следил за местными событиями.

— Не-а. Хорошие или плохие?

— Хм, ну, с какой стороны посмотреть, — начал Ремус, — Знаешь, в городе появилась новая группа…

— Ремус, ну сколько раз я должен повторять, что меня это не интересует? — Гарри вздохнул, начиная чувствовать раздражение.

Ремус и Сириус были членами сильнейшей в городе группы «Феникс», которую возглавлял лорд Дамблдор.

В общем, фениксы были неплохими, даже дружелюбными. Лорд Дамблдор разрешал меньшим группам иметь свои территории и не имел ничего против одиночек, проживающих в городе. Именно поэтому Гарри остался в Лондоне. Было сложно найти подходящую для жизни местность, где не обязательно было состоять в группе.

Гарри не нравилась идея служить какому-либо лорду, потому что, насколько он мог судить, все они заботились только о себе, манипулируя людьми и завлекая их лестью и посулами. Но после вступления обещания быстро забывались, а новичка при малейшей оплошности вышвыривали из группы.

Гарри был счастлив жить сам по себе. Он знал, что его изобретения часто использовались в борьбе между группами, но его никогда не заставляли выбрать какую-то сторону. Пока парень изо всех сил старался остаться нейтральным и не вмешиваться в политические игры.

Поначалу Ремус и Сириус хотели, чтобы Гарри к ним присоединился, поскольку видели его потенциал и знали, что он усилит любую группу своим острым умом и арсеналом нового оружия. Но после одной короткой беседы с лордом Дамблдором Поттер решил, что, как бы ему не нравились его друзья, он не мог присягнуть на верность докучливому старику, который строит из себя доброго дедушку, и при этом спокойно отдает приказ убить группу из двадцати человек, просто за то, что они нарушили какое-то правило.

Гарри знал, что в их мире нужно убивать, чтобы выжить, он не был глупцом. Но если и совершаешь убийства, имей смелость откровенно говорить об этом, а не прикрывайся байками о высшем благе.

Хотя ему не нравился лорд Дамблдор, он не покинул город. Не так уж много было мест, где можно было жить вне группы. Некоторое время назад, сильные лидеры начали посылать небольшие разведывательные отряды, которые разыскивали в городах перспективные таланты и вербовали одиночек.

Когда стало ясно, что Гарри не присоединится к «Фениксу», Ремус и Сириус, казалось, поставили себе цель найти для Гарри подходящую группу. Он ценил их заботу, но каждый лорд, которого он встречал, оказывался таким же непримечательным, как и все остальные, и Гарри всегда удивляло, как за ними вообще кто-то следовал.

Худшим из них, на данный момент, был лорд Локхарт, пижон, окруженный восторженными женщинами. Он предложил Гарри, в обмен на изобретения, обучить его плотским удовольствиям — «бесценным умениям для молодого человека, не так ли, Гарри?» Стоит ли говорить, что Гарри покинул его без единого слова, а когда встретил Ремуса и Сириуса, просто сказал им, что Локхарту повезло остаться в живых.

С тех пор он отказывался встретиться с другими лордами.

— Ну же, Гарри, дай мне хотя бы закончить! — простонал Ремус.

— Ладно, — проворчал Гарри. Чего не сделаешь для друзей!

— В общем, как я и говорил, есть одна новая группа, ну, не то чтобы новая, но прибыли они издалека…

— Подожди, что? Вся группа отправилась на разведку? — удивлённо прервал его Гарри.

Это было редкостью. Обычно лорд отправлял небольшой отряд для привлечения новых членов. Да и сейчас многие уже перестали вербовать новичков, потому что людей и так хватало. Сильные группы попросту ждали, пока к ним придут, умоляя о принятии. Затем лорд испытывал претендента и, если он проявлял многообещающие таланты — сильные боевые навыки, медицинские знания или другие полезные умения,— его принимали в группу.

Часто случалось, что претендент был сильнее, чем существующий член группы, и тогда последнего, не церемонясь, выгоняли. В их мире нужно было быть лучшим в своём деле.

Это было еще одной причиной, почему Гарри не хотел ни к кому присоединяться. В конце концов, что он мог предложить? «Привет, у меня хорошо получается создавать разные штуки?» Конечно, Гарри знал, что он мог быть ценным членом, но для того, чтобы его мозг работал в полную силу, ему нужно быть вовлеченным во все планы, с чем большинство лордов не соглашались. Конечно, он ведь был новичком, да к тому же, принадлежал к потерянному поколению.

— Я слышал, они держат свою базу в секрете.

— Ну, здесь нет ничего удивительного, — протянул Гарри.

— Нет, нет, подожди, — поспешно сказал Ремус, — я слышал, что лорд лично ездит на разведку, конечно, его сопровождает охрана, но ищет новых членов он сам.

— Хм, значит, он не против запачкать руки и немного поработать, а?

— Именно! — улыбнулся Ремус. — Ну же, Гарри, ты же всегда жалуешься, что лорды собирают лучшие таланты, а сами ничего собой не представляют.

— Просто потому, что он сам ездит на разведку не означает, что у него есть какие-то другие таланты, помимо манипулирования, — возразил Гарри и начал рыться за прилавком. _Может он оставил нож где-то здесь?_

Ремус опустил голову и Гарри поморщился. Чёрт, он ненавидел расстраивать его.

— Итак, что ты знаешь о нём? — спросил он и увидел, как Ремус воспрянул духом от его вопроса.

— Ну, я слышал, что у него удивительно сильная группа. Говорят, что некоторые члены сами были лордами до того, как присоединились к нему!

— Должно быть, он чертовски льстивый ублюдок, если такого добился.

Ремус взглянул на него неодобрительно.

— Лорды умные, Гарри, и очень гордые.

— Я бы сказал, заносчивые и самодовольные…

Ремус проигнорировал его слова:

— Если у него получилось заставить других лордов присоединиться к нему, значит, он чем-то отличается от остальных!

— Ещё более заносчив? — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Ремус раздосадованно покачал головой:

— Гарри, тебе придется когда-нибудь вступить в группу…

— Не думаю. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы избежать этого.

— Ты должен поспешить, — сказал Ремус серьёзно, — даже лорд Дамблдор начинает думать, что будет намного проще, если в городе останется только «Феникс».

Гарри фыркнул:

— Он давно об этом думает, Ремус. Я удивлён, что он до сих пор не уничтожил все мелкие группы.

Ремус посмотрел на него с печальным выражением на лице. Они никогда не обсуждали политику Дамблдора, так как знали, что здесь их мнения разнятся.

— Извини, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Всё нормально, Гарри, я знаю это. Но мы заботимся о тебе и не хотим, чтобы тебе причинили боль. Я посоветовал бы покинуть город, но куда тебе идти? Пожалуйста, Гарри, обдумай этот вариант. Мы хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности, а для этого тебе нужен кто-то, кто мог бы защитить тебя! — Ремус смотрел на него, строя эти свои щенячьи глазки. _Чёрт бы его побрал!_

— Я могу защитить себя, — отрезал Гарри.

— Я и не сомневаюсь в этом, глупыш! Но в жизни есть более интересные и захватывающие занятия, чем сидеть здесь и придумывать ловушки для незваных гостей!

— Ну а я никогда не знал другой жизни! — выпалил Гарри.

— Так почему, думаешь, мы так отчаянно хотим показать её тебе? — воскликнул Ремус.

Было больно видеть его таким расстроенным. Гарри вздохнул:

— Слушай, следовать за кем-то не по мне. Я просто не доверяю никому так, как вы Дамблдору.

Ремус грустно улыбнулся.

— Это потому, что каждый кажется идиотом в сравнении с тобой. Невозможно доверять тому, кого считаешь недалеким.

Гарри не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ:

— Это комплимент или оскорбление?

— Я слышал, этот лорд невероятно умён… — снова начал Ремус.

— Да чёрт подери, Ремус! Я никогда не встречал человека упрямей тебя! — засмеялся Гарри.

— Тебе стоило бы встретить самого себя, — мрачно заметил Ремус, — Я ничто в сравнении с тобой.

— Ладно! Ты выиграл! Как мне увидеться с этим замечательным лордом? — спросил он, просто чтобы Ремус перестал ворчать.

— Я слышал, сегодня вечером он устраивает что-то вроде вечеринки в местной гостинице. По-видимому, туда будут приглашены все, кого он хочет видеть в своей группе.

— Ну вот, видишь, может, он даже не пригласит меня, — Гарри попытался скрыть надежду в своём голосе, но у него это плохо получилось.

— Сильно сомневаюсь. А если и не пригласит, значит, он не так уж и умён и не достоин нашего малыша Гарри, — поддразнил его Ремус.

— Эй, я не настолько мелкий! — воскликнул Гарри, на что Ремус только рассмеялся и направился к выходу. Возле двери он повернулся к нему с умоляющим взглядом:

— Просто пообещай, что сходишь туда.

— Ну, если это сделает тебя счастливым…

— Сделает.

— Ладно, обещаю.

Ремус улыбнулся ему и вышел.

Гарри отвернулся от прилавка, так и не найдя нож, и задумался над тем, как же его пригласят, если новая группа даже не знает о нём. Ну что ж, если он не получит приглашения, так даже лучше — он сможет весь вечер смешивать новую краску для другого ножа.

В десять часов вечера он решил, что его действительно не пригласили. Он не возражал, конечно, но всё-таки не мог не задаться вопросом, почему.

Не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы привлекать участников других групп в надежде, что они решат присоединиться, но тех, кто не состоял в группе, было намного легче убедить. И насколько Гарри знал, он был последним одиночкой в городе.

Ну и чёрт с ним, он обещал Ремусу пойти, _если_ его пригласят, а значит, все ещё сдержит своё обещание.

Он закрыл магазин и отправился спать.

* * *

  
Гарри вскочил от испуга. Что-то взорвалось.

Он услышал яростную ругань и крики. В его магазине, похоже, было не менее трёх человек.

Он быстро поднялся и, вооружившись, направился к входу. Маловероятно, что ему хотели причинить вред, ведь тогда они бы уже напали, но, чёрт возьми, кто они, и что им нужно?

На полу у входа лежал мужчина с исказившимся от боли лицом. Ему оторвало левую ногу, а из раны толчками выливалась кровь. Рядом с ним стояли еще трое.

— Что, блядь, это было? — завопил один из них.

— Небольшая портативная мина, я думаю. Но её не было на полу, он прикасался к полкам? — спокойно спросил Гарри.

— Кто ты? Это ты установил её там, ублюдок?! Подожди, я ещё доберусь до тебя! — заорал другой, злобно оскалившись.

Очевидно, пострадавший был их другом. Гарри было неловко — с такой раной тот долго не протянет. Конечно, большинство его изобретений были довольно опасными, но Гарри всегда ценил человеческую жизнь.

— Думаю, тебе стоит подождать с этим. Сперва нужно показать его доктору, — ответил Гарри.

Чёрт, неужели так сложно держать руки при себе?! Он ненавидел, когда кто-то получал травму по собственной глупости. Незнакомцы выглядели не столько рассерженными, сколько отчаявшимися, а мужчина не выживет, если они не остановят кровь как можно скорее.

Честно говоря, Гарри не боялся, что они собираются причинить ему вред. Насколько он мог судить, никто не хотел его смерти, ведь живым он был намного более полезным. И, несмотря на угрозы, они не сделали и шага в его сторону.

Гарри отложил пистолет и достал пару бинтов с полки. Ничего особенного, но нужно попробовать хоть чем-то помочь.

Как только он начал подходить к пострадавшему мужчине, кто-то грубо схватил его сзади и натянул ему на голову мешок. Гарри выругался и начал пинаться. Он ничего не мог видеть, а его пушка была где-то на полке. Блестяще.

«Да что за тупицы?» — подумал Гарри, чувствуя нарастающую ярость. Они же видели, что он хотел помочь, что может быть важнее их друга?

— Гарри Поттер, я полагаю, — ровным голосом произнёс кто-то за его спиной, — ты идёшь с нами.

Четвёртому мужчине, похоже, было наплевать на пострадавшего.

Гарри хотел сказать, что их друг умрёт, если они не помогут ему, но что-то сильно ударило его по голове, и он отключился.


	2. Chapter 2

Да, Ремус прав: он точно твердолобый. 

Когда Гарри очнулся, его голова раскалывалась от боли, очевидно, он не должен был прийти в сознание так рано.  
Один из похитителей нёс его на плече, похоже, они всё еще не достигли места назначения. Он слышал стук их ботинок по камню, а его кожа покрылась мурашками от ветра. Должно быть, они до сих пор на улице. Чёрт возьми, куда же его несут?

Гарри не шевелился, лучше им не знать, что он уже очнулся. 

Он тщательно проанализировал своё положение. Повреждения? Нет, ничего серьёзного, только головная боль. Похитители? Как минимум четыре человека, пять, если считать пострадавшего. Оружие? Отсутствует. «Чёрт, — раздражённо подумал Гарри, — какой смысл создавать все эти устройства и ничего не иметь при себе для защиты?» Направление? Неизвестно.

Проклятье, Ремус точно взбесится. Он уже слышал, как тот говорит: «Если бы ты был в нашей группе, никто бы даже не посмел…», и так далее, и тому подобное. А Сириус будет стоять рядом и поддакивать каждому слову Ремуса. 

Вообще, из них двоих Сириус был более энергичным и разговорчивым. Он часто спорил по пустякам и быстро взрывался в пылу дискуссии. Но как только Ремус открывал рот, Сириус замолкал и молчаливо одобрял всё, что тот говорил. Оставалось только поражаться их отношениям. 

— Мы не должны были оставлять его там! — воскликнул кто-то справа от Гарри. 

Оставлять? Они _оставили_ своего друга истекать кровью в _его_ доме? Дерьмо.

— Он всё равно бы умер, прекрати ныть, — приказал мужчина, что нёс его.

— Но..! 

— Я сказал, прекрати! Ты хочешь обременить нашего лорда калекой? — его голос звучал холодно и неумолимо.

— Нет, но…

— Вот и хорошо. Тогда я не буду упоминать твоё сомнительное поведение сегодня.

— Я не…

— ...следовал приказам? Это точно.

— Я следовал! Нам было приказано…

— ...пригласить его. А не нападать на него и разрушать магазин. Что, если бы весь чёртов дом взорвался, а? _Он_ говорил, что там может быть взрывчатка.

— Он сказал привести его любым доступным способом! Мы не собирались…

— Мы на месте, — прервал его тот, кто нёс Гарри. 

Мужчина подался вперёд, и Поттер услышал стук двери. Громкая болтовня, смех, звон тарелок и стаканов наполняли комнату.

— А вот и мои прелестные птички! Вы принесли мне подарок? — громко прозвучал хриплый женский голос. Её смех звучал довольно безумно. 

— Он здесь не для твоих забав, Беллатрикс.

— Да? А для чего же? Маленький крысёныш должен был знать, что его ждёт наказание! Иначе зачем бы он сознательно игнорировал приглашение нашего лорда? Ты хотел, чтобы я немного поиграла с тобой, хмм? — последнюю фразу она прошептала Гарри прямо в ухо. На голове у него всё еще был мешок, но он мог чётко слышать её голос. 

По звукам похоже, что они находятся в трактире. Но о чём, чёрт подери, они говорят? Он не виноват, что его не пригласили.  
Наконец, с него стянули мешок и толкнули на пол. 

Гарри пошатнулся, но быстро выпрямился и попробовал осмотреться. Вдруг женщина схватила его за волосы и притянула слишком близко к себе. 

У неё были вьющиеся чёрные волосы, темные глаза под густыми бровями и пухлые губы. Она могла быть даже привлекательной, если бы не явный отпечаток безумия на лице.

Женщина тяжело дышала и широко улыбалась. Дикий взгляд был эффективнее ярко-красного знака «Опасность!» у входа в магазин Гарри.

— Так, дорогуша, поведай нам, почему ты не удостоил нас своим присутствием? Ну же, не стесняйся, мы умираем от любопытства.

Шум в комнате затих. Каждый прислушивался к их разговору. 

— Я не получал приглашение на эту… дружескую встречу. О чём очень сожалею, могу вас уверить. Я слышал, тут гостям устраивают королевский приём, — ответил Гарри с сарказмом. 

Женщина усмехнулась и оттолкнула его. Ему пришлось сделать пару шагов, чтобы удержать равновесие, и теперь он стоял точно посреди комнаты. 

Он уже бывал здесь, когда Сириус с Ремом решили, что ему нужно больше общаться. После хаоса большая часть города была заброшена, так что мест для встреч оставалось немного. 

Старику Тому понравился большой трактир, и он восстановил его, насколько это возможно. Всё выглядело немного потрёпанным, но большую часть столов и некоторые комнаты наверху ещё можно было использовать. 

Том неплохо к нему относился. Поттер, конечно, не был так близок с ним, как с Ремусом и Сириусом, но старик был одиночкой, как и он сам. Его паб часто использовали как нейтральную территорию для переговоров или просто для приятного времяпровождения, поскольку в городе особо нечем было заняться. А после того, как Том начал варить свой алкоголь, паб стал самым посещаемым местом. 

Гарри бросил взгляд на прилавок и увидел Тома. Его глаза смотрели встревоженно, но выражение лица не изменилось; он, как и многие, придерживался политики невмешательства. 

— Ты смеешь врать мне, щенок? Это неприлично, родители тебя не учили уважать взрослых? Знаешь, ты должен отвечать на письма. Да, очень важно всегда проверять свой почтовый ящик, — протянула она.

Письма? Почтовый ящик? «Чёрт! Выражения из старого мира». Он слышал их раньше, но не запомнил значения. Мало что из прошлого интересовало его, особенно, если это не было связано с наукой. 

— Я не получал вашего приглашения, — повторил он, — честно.

Похоже, искренность в его голосе немного остудила её. В замешательстве она повернулась и грозно взглянула на его похитителей. 

— Мы доставили письмо, клянусь! — в ужасе закричал один из них. 

Забавно, как сильно эти последователи боялись своего лорда и даже своих «коллег».

О, и он узнал этот голос; это был тот мужчина, который переживал, что они оставили своего друга умирать. 

— И мы проверили, когда пришли забрать его, письмо было на месте!

Беллатрикс повернулась к нему с ликующим выражением на лице:  
— Лжец, — прошипела она, — ты грязно лжёшь, крысёныш. 

— Слушайте, я даже не знаю, что такое этот ваш почтовый ящик, — раздражённо возразил Гарри. 

Её глаза расширились:  
— Ты _смеешь_ … — хрипло начала она. Нет уж, осточертело всё это выслушивать. Понятно, конечно, что спор никуда его не приведет, но терпеть оскорбления он не будет. 

— Да, чёрт побери! Меня похитили, твои милые друзья превратили мой магазин чёрт знает во что! А сейчас, ты _смеешь_ обвинять меня в игнорировании того, что я даже не получал…

— Мы доставили тебе почту!

— Да говорю же, я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорите.

— Невозможно, это все знают!

— Ну, значит, я не все!

— Но мы положили приглашение в твой почтовый ящик…

— Я и не знал, что он у меня есть.

— Возле каждого дома есть почтовый ящик! Маленький железный короб перед домом, идиот!

— Да может это НЛО, мне то что.

— Ты, маленький безмозглый..! Туда письма кладут!

— Какого чёрта тратить бумагу на это?

— Это важное приглашение, мы специально посылаем кого-то в каждый дом.

— Так вы не только бумагу, а еще и время тратите? Если вы проходили мимо моего дома, почему просто не зашли и не _сказали_ мне? — поражаясь, спросил Гарри. 

— Да как ты смеешь…

— Беллатрикс, — низкий голос прервал её.

Гарри повернулся. _Медленно._ Должно быть, вошёл кто-то действительно ужасающий, если все не только замолчали, но и затаили дыхание.

Настороженные зелёные глаза встретились с обжигающим взглядом насыщенно красных.

Мужчина стоял на крутой лестнице, ведущей наверх. Безупречно одетый, — да кого волнует одежда в их время? — он почти лениво спускался, не отводя от него взгляда.

Его волосы были тёмными, как и у Гарри, но выглядели мягкими, без единой выбивающейся пряди. Он был красив — не то чтобы его это волновало — и, на удивление, молод. Не потерянное поколение, конечно, но точно не старше тридцати. Он, скорее всего, был подростком, когда мир рушился. Один Бог знает, что ему, наверное, пришлось пережить. И выяснять это тоже особого желания не было.

В этом ветхом трактире и грязном, потрёпанном городе, окруженный мужчинами и женщинами, которые не мылись, наверное, с неделю, он, со своей белоснежной чистой кожей, казался неземным существом. 

При создании новых, нередко смертоносных, изделий Гарри на пятьдесят процентов полагался на свой интеллект, и на остальные пятьдесят — на свои инстинкты. Прямо сейчас девяносто девять и девять десятых процента его сущности кричали: «Беги!». Но, к сожалению, та маленькая часть его, которая ещё могла связно мыслить, понимала, что он далеко не убежит. И почему-то ему казалось, что в этот раз сам лорд будет преследовать его, а _он_ на мине не подорвётся. 

Вне всякого сомнения, это был лорд, поскольку весь его вид внушал трепет. Он, наконец, спустился, но остановился у подножья лестницы и не приблизился к нему. 

— Я приношу свои извинения, — спокойно произнёс он. 

Если бы это было возможно, в помещении стало бы ещё тише. Намного позже Поттер осознал, что, наверное, это было единственное извинение, прозвучавшее из уст мужчины. Даже если оно и не показалось очень искренним.

Беллатрикс выглядела совершенно подавленной:  
— М-мой лорд…

— Почта, — обратился лорд к Гарри, полностью игнорируя Беллатрикс, — это система, использовавшаяся для доставки писем. Долгое время она была единственной информационной службой, до появления телевидения, телефонов и компьютеров. Тем не менее, она никогда не прекращала своё существование и часто использовалась для более формальных случаев или по привычке. Я заметил, что даже спустя десятилетия после катастрофы многие люди до сих пор проверяют почтовый ящик каждое утро, стремясь сохранить хоть фрагмент той прежней, нормальной жизни. Я предполагал, что, если там и впрямь однажды окажется письмо, это вызовет неожиданный прилив счастья.

— А если они не проверяют, их забивают до смерти, как меня? — угрюмо поинтересовался Гарри. Он сердился, что кому-то пришлось объяснять ему такие примитивные вещи перед толпой народа. 

Лорд приподнял бровь, а уголки его рта немного дёрнулись.  
— Вы кажетесь мне очень… _энергичным_ , молодой человек. 

И, к полному ужасу Гарри, взгляд красных глаз оценивающе прошёлся по его телу.

И все, кто находился в пабе, последовали его примеру. 

Вот ублюдок..! Ему стало очень неловко, а щёки начали гореть. Хорошо, что лицо у него покрыто пылью — он _не будет_ краснеть.

— Мой лорд, — выдавила Беллатрикс. Она, казалось, немного… ревновала? — Он получил письмо, мой лорд, как и все остальные! Ему нет оправдания!

— Его дата рождения оправдывает его, Беллатрикс. Думаю, ты можешь догадаться, сколько ему лет? — он бросил резкий взгляд в сторону парня, и, конечно, всё внимание снова сосредоточилось на нём. 

Гарри тихо выругался. Он надеялся, что никто не обратит внимания на его возраст. Впервые с тех пор, как вошёл лорд, шёпот начал наполнять комнату.

— Потерянное поколение, — ухмыльнулась Беллатрикс, её дикий оскал вернулся. 

Поттер еле удержался от напоминания, что её любимый лорд тоже не кажется ветераном. Пусть думают, что хотят, через десяток лет его поколение будет в самом расцвете сил, посмотрим, кто тогда будет смеяться. К тому же, со всей этой пылью на лице и просторной одеждой он точно выглядел немного старше, что повышало его шансы добиться уважения. 

Но, чёрт, у лорда были другие планы:  
— Так сколько вам полных лет?

_Ублюдок._

— Двадцать один, — коротко ответил он, врать не было смысла. Он не сомневался, что лорд всё равно бы распознал ложь.

Лорд усмехнулся:  
— Ну что ж, надеюсь, вы простите моих последователей за их грубое поведение. Я, в свою очередь, приглашаю вас присоединиться к моему скромному празднеству. Веселитесь.

Бросив на Гарри последний взгляд, он направился наверх, а Беллатрикс и его похитители поспешили за ним.

Чёрт бы его побрал, лорд действительно _впечатлял._

* * *

Люциус Малфой был очень доволен.

После нескольких недель изнурительного путешествия и сна в неудобных местах он наконец нашёл, что искал, — искру интереса в глазах своего лорда. Не очень понятно, что в этом юнце такого исключительного, но его это не волновало, — они всё-таки достигли своей цели.

Люциусу всё казалось предельно ясным: забрать мальчишку и вернуться домой, где не придется жить в такой _грязи_. Хотелось бы надеяться, что парня сначала отмоют: он был весь покрыт пылью и какими-то маслянистыми веществами. А его волосы! Пусть вода и драгоценна, но хоть изредка можно тщательно вымыться?

Он удивился, узнав, что парень принадлежит потерянному поколению. Люциус слышал, что тот считается гением, но пацан даже не знал, что такое почтовый ящик! Он хоть умеет читать и писать? Не то чтобы его можно было винить в этом, ничего удивительного, если у него были более важные заботы в жизни. Выживание, например. 

Он повернулся к своему коллеге и собирался спросить, не хочет ли тот ещё выпить, но замер с раскрытым ртом.  
Северус Снейп, обычно спокойный и невозмутимый, был натянут как стрела, а его взгляд, полный ужаса и какого-то непонятного облегчения, не отрывался от мальчишки. Зрелище было настолько неожиданным, что Люциус не сразу смог взять себя в руки. 

— Северус? Что случилось?

Никакой реакции. Да что с ним такое? Чувствуя раздражение от отсутствия внимания, он слегка потряс Снейпа за плечо.

— Эй, Северус, что не так?

Снейп повернулся к нему, как будто в трансе, его взгляд постепенно прояснялся.

— Что, прости? А, нет, всё в порядке.

Как ни в чём не бывало он сделал ещё один глоток из своего стакана.

— Не похоже, что всё в порядке, — настороженно заметил Люциус. 

Но Снейп проигнорировал его. Люциус не стал настаивать, он не любил выпытывать, обычно он просто ждал, когда ответы сами приплывут к нему в руки. Всё, что ему нужно делать, — это следить за Северусом Снейпом. Как, впрочем, и всегда.

* * *

Гарри очень хотелось уйти. Но он решил, что одного похищения ему достаточно и лучше избежать повторения подобного опыта.  
В конце концов, лорд всё же оставил его в покое. Может, он удовольствуется тем, что он принял его дурацкое приглашение провести здесь вечер, а затем отстанет?

Он пересёк комнату и сел возле бара. Его спину прожигали взгляды остальных посетителей, но, поскольку странный лорд всё-таки покинул помещение, они постепенно вернулись к разговорам. 

Не спрашивая, Том налил ему выпить.

— За счёт заведения, — прошептал он. — Ты как, в порядке? У тебя кровь на голове…

Гарри поднял руку и нащупал рану. Она была уже закрыта и, вроде, неопасна, но он чувствовал запёкшуюся кровь на затылке.

— Ничего страшного, спасибо, — он сделал глоток.

— Ты не единственный, кого пригласили. Целая толпа из мелких групп, даже из «Феникса» есть, бизнес процветает, — ухмыльнулся Том. — Мне кажется, они все хотят присоединиться к этому новому лорду, а ведь он ещё даже ничего не сделал! Вышел, сказал пару приветственных слов, никаких целей, обещаний, ничего. Даже не сказал, могут ли они присоединиться, просто отметил, что рассматривает такую возможность, а все уже надулись от гордости. Представляешь?

Гарри фыркнул. Да, этот лорд был хорош. Совсем не похож на Дамблдора, с его напыщенными речами и красочными обещаниями светлого будущего. Он просто _стоял_ здесь, излучая спокойную уверенность в своих силах. 

И он, кажется, видел Гарри насквозь. Что ему известно? Он просто слышал о его способностях или знал, что он может создать почти всё, что угодно? Будем надеяться, что это не так. Что-то подсказывало ему, этот лорд не из щепетильных. Если Гарри окажется слишком опасным и откажется вступать в группу, шишкой на голове он не отделается. 

Интересно, Ремус знал, насколько опасен этот его замечательный лорд? Он ведь даже слова не сказал, когда из пяти его людей вернулось только четыре. 

Так, решено, надо вежливо подождать пару часов, а затем тихо покинуть паб. Но, конечно, когда его планы срабатывали? Он не был бы собой, если бы проблемы сами не находили его каким-то волшебным образом. 

Беллатрикс спускалась по лестнице не отводя от него взгляда. Её игривое поведение пропало, она выглядела взбешённой, подходя к нему.

— Ты. Наверх. Немедленно, — прошипела она.

Чёрт, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Лорд был наверху. Но когда Гарри заметил, что разговоры в трактире снова стихли и все наблюдают за ним и Беллатрикс, он решил пойти без дальнейших возражений — всё равно его никто не услышит. 

Он поднялся и подождал, пока Беллатрикс покажет ему дорогу, но, похоже, она не собиралась возвращаться наверх. Взглянув на Тома в последний раз, он повернулся и начал подниматься по лестнице.

* * *

Это лицо. Его волосы. Эти _глаза._

Нет, не может быть. Но другого объяснения не было. Человек, ради которого они пересекли страну, оказался _чёртовым_ Гарри Поттером.

После всего, что он пережил. Предательство. Вина. Страх. Бесконечные поиски. Злость. После того, как он, наконец, _наконец_ , решил забыть обо всем, и прошлое перестало преследовать его. 

«Лили, — простонал он мысленно, — твой сын жив». 

И находился прямо у Дамблдора под носом. 

«В нашем городе есть талантливый молодой человек без группы. Почему бы тебе не порекомендовать его своему лорду, Северус?» Как же! Старый хрен.

Он спланировал это. По какой-то причине старик терпеливо ждал этого идеального момента. Знал ли Волдеморт? Он никак не отреагировал, но всё-таки двадцать лет прошло. 

Он печально смотрел, как мальчишка исчезает наверху.

Нужно вытащить его отсюда. _Быстро._

* * *

Дверь одного из номеров была приоткрыта. Гарри _очень_ не хотелось заходить внутрь. Раздражаясь на себя, он встряхнул головой, проясняя мысли и отгоняя усталость.

Собравшись с духом, парень вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— О, мистер Поттер! Заходите, присаживайтесь.

Лорд сидел в кожаном кресле, сложив руки перед собой. Он улыбался, но его взгляд был резким и проницательным.

Гарри, насторожившись, присел в кресло напротив. Как он узнал его имя? Должно быть, общался с кем-то из города, может, со стариком Томом? 

Лорд наполнил свой стакан, стоявший на небольшом столике рядом, и сделал глоток.

— Ну что ж, мистер Поттер. Поговорим о вашем будущем. Видите ли, кое-кто очень надеется, что сегодня вечером я вас убью…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Надеюсь, не слишком странно проверять почту после двадцати лет хаоса. Честно, не знаю, откуда эта идея появилась у меня в голове, но она так отлично вписалась, что я не устояла. И привычки правда сложно изменить.  
> Так что, давайте представим, что мы все любим наш почтовый ящик xD
> 
> В следующей главе: Первая реальная встреча Гарри и Риддла. Я, на самом деле, не учитываю ту, что в этой главе. Каким-то образом, она оказалась намного короче, чем представлялась в моей голове.


	3. Chapter 3

_– Ну что ж, мистер Поттер. Поговорим о вашем будущем. Видите ли, кое-кто очень надеется, что сегодня вечером я вас убью…_

Великолепно. Что ж, хотя бы он говорит открыто. Ну и как на _это_ реагировать?   
Жаль, что всегда отказывался от приглашений выйти прогуляться; если такого рода беседы являются обычным делом, то ему точно нужно больше практики в общении. Хотя он был почти уверен, что стандартный протокол к этому конкретному разговору неприменим. 

– Ну… Я вроде бы всё ещё дышу, – сухо отметил он.

– Рад видеть, что такие важные аспекты жизни не ускользнули от вашего внимания, – фальшивая улыбка превратилось в менее привлекательную, но более искреннюю ухмылку. Ублюдка явно веселил их разговор.

– Вы собираетесь сказать мне, что происходит? Или как?

– По правде говоря, я ещё не принял решение. 

– Вы ещё не при... – Гарри заставил себя успокоиться. Лорд явно подначивал его, не нужно идти у него на поводу. Поттер раздражённо сжал кулаки и глубоко вздохнул. 

– Почему?

– Потому что всё еще обдумываю это, конечно же, – лорд усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, что парень спрашивал не об этом. Гарри интересовало, почему кто-то хотел его смерти. 

Некоторые люди просто рождены, чтобы быть подонками. Поттер скривился в отвращении.

– Что, они мало вам предложили за моё убийство?

Лорд бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд.  
– Я не наёмник, – холодно сказал он.

Гарри фыркнул:  
– Ага, я так и поверил. Я ничего вам не сделал, так что…

Мужчина вскочил на ноги с нечеловеческой скоростью. Двумя руками он схватил Гарри за шею и подтянул ближе к себе так, что их носы почти касались. Поттер стоял на носочках, от падения его уберегала только жёсткая хватка лорда. Он посмотрел в красные глаза и опешил, заметив, сколько в них чистой ярости и боли. 

– Ты понятия не имеешь, _что_ сделал, мальчишка, – прошипел лорд, его руки сжались ещё крепче. Дышать становилось всё труднее.

– Да я даже имени твоего не знаю! – прохрипел он в ответ.

Давление на его горле увеличилось, окончательно перекрывая поток кислорода. Сейчас он не мог сделать ни единого вдоха. Гарри заставил себя не паниковать, но его руки рефлекторно ухватили запястья лорда, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Тот в своём гневе, казалось, даже не заметил этих действий.

– Не знаешь. Конечно, ты не знаешь. Но я знаю _твоё_ , Гарри Поттер, и я годами мечтал о том, как убью любого с таким именем. 

Гарри задыхался, в груди жгло. Его тело уже подёргивалось, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать яростно и бессмысленно вырываться. Перед глазами кружились маленькие чёрные точки.   
Лорд поднял его полностью и, не отрывая взгляд от лица юноши, подтянул к себе ещё ближе. 

– И затем я осознал, что это стало моей одержимостью, навязчивой идеей, которая превращала меня в бездумную машину. Она делала меня уязвимым, была моей слабостью. _Ты_ был моей слабостью.

Он бросил его на пол. Гарри отчаянно пытался вздохнуть, перед глазами у него всё кружилось, а горло болело так, будто он проглотил колючую проволоку.

Лорд, похоже, взял себя в руки. Он успокоился и поправил одежду, стряхнув с рукава невидимые пылинки. 

– Представь себе как я... _рад_ , что даже после моего решения оставить эту одержимость, мною всё еще пытаются манипулировать. И сейчас, к твоей невероятной удаче, я не могу решить, хочу ли я убить _тебя_ или того идиота, который подумал, что может использовать меня в своих трусливых планах. 

Гарри, наконец, стало немного легче, кислород начал поступать в лёгкие, но он даже не пытался встать. У него кружилась голова, его тошнило, а мир вокруг казался размытым и неустойчивым. Он попытался понять, о чём говорил лорд, но не мог сосредоточиться из-за гула в ушах. 

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что лорд присел возле него.

– И что более досадно, я действительно могу найти применение твоим талантам, если они, конечно, соответствуют слухам.

Гарри всё ещё не шевелился, но решил рискнуть и попытался заговорить. Ему удалось только хрипло прошептать:   
– Как я понимаю, ты не в восторге.

Злость в глаза лорда угасла, а уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.   
– Да, Гарри, не в восторге. Однако я начинаю верить, что твое присутствие значительно улучшает моё настроение. Прямо-таки волшебное средство.

– Всегда рад помочь. 

Мужчина поднялся, вернулся в кресло и сделал большой глоток из своего стакана. 

– Итак, вернёмся к началу: я всё ещё не принял решение.

Гарри откашлялся. _Чёрт, как же больно._

– Ты не собираешься рассказать мне, что я такого сделал? 

– Нет, пока нет.

– Может расскажешь, кто ещё хочет моей смерти?

– Хм, наверное, нет. 

– А ты не думаешь, что меня могут убить сразу же после того, как я выйду отсюда живым?

– О, _Гарри_ , я и не думал, что ты оптимист. Кто сказал, что я оставлю тебя в живых? 

– Я думал, ты всё ещё решаешь, - мрачно ответил Поттер.

Лорд посмотрел на него, явно забавляясь:  
– И ты уверен, что добьёшься моего расположения?

– Даже и пытаться не буду. Но, как мне кажется, когда наконец есть шанс отомстить своему обидчику, нужно для начала убедиться, что этому человеку точно известно, за что он умирает. _Ты_ же, однако, ничего мне не рассказал. 

Лорд, казалось, обдумывал его слова некоторое время.   
– Умно, как и ожидалось. Очень хорошо, _Гарри_ , твои шансы растут прямо на глазах.

Парень недоверчиво фыркнул и медленно поднялся. У него всё еще кружилась голова, но мир уже не казался бешеной каруселью. 

– Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, прекратить делать это? – спросил он, осторожно усаживаясь в кресло.

– Делать что?

– Произносить моё имя так. Это нервирует. 

Лорд ухмыльнулся:  
– Я просто пытаюсь привыкнуть к нему, _Гарри_. К тому же, это более чем приятно.

– Да? А мне кажется, что привыкать к имени почти мёртвого человека – пустая трата времени.

– Хм, действительно. С другой стороны, убивать тебя тоже кажется мне пустой тратой.

– Приятно слышать, – невозмутимо заметил Гарри.

– Но я уверен, что это было бы весело.

Чёрт, это совсем _не было_ приятно. Да он безумец! И кто этот другой больной ублюдок, желающий его смерти? Единственное, в чём его можно обвинить, это создание оружия, которое использовалось не самым... дружелюбным способом. Но он не помнил, чтобы совершал что-то такое, за что заслуживал бы смерти. И, конечно же, он не забыл бы встречу с этим мужчиной.

– Присоединяйся к моей группе, – неожиданно сказал лорд.

Поттер уставился на него в изумлении.   
– Серьёзно? Это приглашения такое? Ты только что чуть не убил меня, а теперь говоришь так, будто я уже согласился!

– У тебя нет выбора, _Гарри._ Ты же хочешь жить, я полагаю?

Гарри казалось, что его злость выросла до невиданных размеров. Если бы он мог испепелять взглядом, перед ним была бы уже кучка пепла.

– А теперь послушай сюда, ублюдок. Если бы какой-нибудь лорд мог запугать меня, чтоб заставить присоединиться, – я бы уже был в группе. Кто его знает, может, ты только что придумал эту историю для…

– Я ничего не _придумывал._ Не было и секунды, чтобы я не желал тебе никогда не родиться, – прошипел лорд.

Всё внутри Гарри сжалось от страха. Он звучал очень убеждённо, так что, скорее всего, не врал. 

Лорд вздохнул.   
– Это очень сильно усложняет мои планы. Поверь, я много лет назад оставил все попытки найти тебя. И если бы я знал, что все эти слухи о _тебе_ , то, скорее всего, даже не приехал бы сюда. Я, знаешь ли, горжусь тем, что контролирую свои эмоции и порывы, но…

– Контролируешь?! Ты по собственной прихоти почти убил меня и называешь это контролем над эмоциями? Чёрт, не хотелось бы увидеть, как ты теряешь его…

– Как я уже сказал, _Гарри_ , ты исключение. Я знал, что буду в ярости, если увижу тебя. Но не это наша проблема в данный момент.

Гарри усмехнулся:  
– Ну, может быть, и не твоя, но, безусловно, моя. 

Лорд проигнорировал его слова.  
– Нет, наша проблема в том, что кое-кто в этом городе уверен, что я убил бы тебя при первой же встрече. 

– Похоже, вы неплохо знаете друг друга, да? Вряд ли этот кто-то был бы так уверен в твоих действиях, если бы не знал, что ты за человек.

Гарри старался не думать о том, каким же всё-таки человеком является этот лорд, если кто-то считает, что он убивает людей направо и налево.

Сделав последний глоток, мужчина поставил стакан на стол. Затем он поднялся и, обдумывая что-то, начал ходить по комнате. 

– Знаешь, пожалуй это к лучшему, что ты не помнишь своего прошлого.

– Не могу с тобой согласиться, учитывая то, что уже два человека хотят моей смерти как раз из-за него.

Лорд остановился и посмотрел в маленькое окно.

– Я не могу обвинять тебя за твои действия в прошлом. Это неразумно и нелогично. Но, тем не менее, я всё еще желаю, чтобы ты никогда не рождался. Потому что тогда ты вообще бы ничего не сделал.

– В твоих словах нет смысла. Вообще, – заметил Гарри, вновь чувствуя раздражение.

Мужчина повернулся к нему со своей обычной ухмылкой на лице.   
– Это несущественно. Важно то, что я решил _пока_ не убивать тебя. Но…

Лорд остановился возле его кресла. Гарри задумался: почему всегда привилегией считалось сидеть, в то время как твои слуги стоят. С нависающим над ним лордом он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.

– Но, несмотря на это, кто-то всё еще жаждет твоей крови. И, как бы ни было больно мне это признавать, я понятия не имею, почему. 

Шея затекла от неудобного положения, но, чёрт возьми, опускать голову он не намерен.

– Подожди, я думал, ты знаешь, кто…

– Я знаю _кто_ , но не знаю _почему._ Будь внимательнее, _Гарри._

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения и только хотел возразить, но лорд поднял руку, чтобы остановить его. К своему ужасу, он понял, что инстинктивно подчинился этому молчаливому приказу.

– Он должен хотеть твоей смерти, если подстроил нашу встречу, но что-то здесь не сходится. Я что-то упускаю, какую-то информацию, которая может объяснить все непонятные моменты. Он тот ещё манипулятор и привык делить мир на чёрное и белое, поэтому, наверное, и думает, что я не удержусь от мести. 

Чёрт. Неужели это…  
– Дамблдор.

Лорд приподнял брови.  
– О чём ты? – спросил он в притворном удивлении.

– Это Дамблдор, не так ли? – молчание было ему ответом. – Твою мать, мне точно конец, – простонал он.

Дамблдор контролировал весь чёртов город. Гарри просто некуда было бежать. Два сильных лорда жаждут его смерти, а он, чёрт возьми, даже в группе не состоит.

– Но подожди, мы в одном городе уже сколько лет живём, так почему меня до сих пор не убили? То есть он, конечно, не из тех, кто сам будет руки марать, но у него много последователей, что с радостью сделают всю чёрную работу за него. Так почему же он ждал тебя? 

– Да уж, ещё один фрагмент, который не вписывается в головоломку. Похоже, что его манипулирование зашло намного дальше, чем я думал. Мне это совсем не нравится, и ты, – он наклонился и снова вторгся в личное пространство Гарри, – поможешь мне разобраться в этом.

Гарри откинулся назад, стараясь отгородиться от удушающей близости лорда, но в этом чёртовом кресле он был как в ловушке.

– Да я понятия не имею, что произошло в прошлом! Как, по-твоему, я должен выяснить то, что даже ты сам не понимаешь?

– Ты сам об этом сказал раньше. Я согласен: если планируешь убить кого-то, нужно убедиться, что жертва понимает причину. 

Поттер уставился на него:  
– Постой, и это твой план? Но это же значит, что…

– Что у Дамблдора не останется другого выбора, кроме как самому убить тебя. А перед этим он расскажет тебе то, что нарочно скрыл от меня двадцать лет назад.

Лорд усмехнулся, явно наслаждаясь его реакцией.

– Ага, отличный план, кроме одной мелочи – я _умру_ , прежде чем ты все выяснишь! 

– Я тебя умоляю, каким бы я был лордом, если бы не мог защитить одного члена группы? 

– Подожди, я… Я, чёрт побери, не соглашался присоединиться к тебе! – он оттолкнул лорда и поднялся, чтобы освободить немного места между ними. 

Лорд, сложив руки за спиной, медленно последовал за ним, вынуждая пятиться дальше к стене.

– У тебя нет шансов выстоять против Дамблдора в одиночку. На самом деле, один ты _никому_ не сможешь противостоять. Я удивлён, что остальные группы просто оставили тебя в покое. 

– А чему здесь удивляться? Я ничего не сделал и, как ты сказал, не являюсь угрозой, так что…

– О нет, _Гарри._ Я сказал, что у тебя нет шансов, если они решат напасть, но я никогда не сомневался в том, что ты представляешь угрозу. Я просто удивлён, что они этого не замечают.

Гарри упёрся спиной в стену. Чёрт, отступать больше некуда. А лорд продолжал приближаться.

– Что? Какая из меня угроза, я один, без группы. К тому же из потерянного поколения. 

Лорд усмехнулся, как будто точно знал, что Гарри хотел, чтобы его талант недооценивали. 

– Я не боюсь тебя как человека, _Гарри._ Я… опасаюсь твоего ума. 

Он вновь оказался в ловушке, теперь между стеной и лордом. Постоянная близость этого человека нервировала его. Дело плохо; он обычно не мог ясно мыслить в таком состоянии. Его бросило в жар.

– Мой ум, да? Знаешь, я не так уж и гениален… слухи и сплетни… часто преувеличивают.

– О, так мне тогда продолжить душить тебя? 

– Чёрт возьми, нет! – крикнул Гарри. – Я думал, мы разобрались с этим, ну знаешь, разум возобладал над эмоциями, и всё такое…

– Боюсь, ты упускаешь важный момент: я оставил тебя в живых только потому, что могу использовать в своих планах. 

– Да-да, чтобы заставить Дамблдора рассказать правду. Я понимаю это, ясно? Мне хочется узнать о своём прошлом, а поскольку ты отказываешься рассказывать, я всё-таки могу рассмотреть твой безумный план…

– Нет.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на мужчину.

– Нет? Подожди, это ведь был _твой_ план.

– И мы осуществим его. Но я не это подразумевал, когда говорил, что могу использовать тебя.

– Э-э… ты же понятия не имеешь, чем я занимаюсь, правильно? Ты просто услышал какие-то слухи и… Да твою мать, отодвинься от меня! Я не могу _думать_ в таких условиях!

Лорд стоял так близко, что их тела буквально касались. Серьёзно, что у этого безумца на уме?

Этот ублюдок ещё и усмехается. И он не отодвинулся ни на дюйм. 

– Мне вполне комфортно. В любом случае, мы уходим от темы.

– Да ты что? И какой именно? Той, где ты решаешь, убить меня или нет? А может той, почему Дамблдор хочет моей смерти, или…

– Той, где я дал ясно понять, что мне нужен ты. И я обычно получаю то, что хочу, _Гарри._

Нет, он _не будет_ снова краснеть. Но разве можно обвинять его ум за двусмысленные выводы в _такой_ ситуации? К тому же, подонок продолжал _так_ произносить его имя.

– Ты не можешь заставить кого-то вступить в группу, помнишь?

– Мне это не потребуется, – ухмыльнулся мужчина, – ты очень скоро сам захочешь присоединиться.

– Что? И почему же, интересно? Ты за последний час уже три раза угрожал убить меня! 

– Потому что ты знаешь, что только я могу использовать тебя надлежащим образом.

Гарри старался не думать о том, насколько правдиво это утверждение. Ради собственного же душевного здоровья.

– Я не орудие в твоём распоряжении!

– Действительно. Ты не в моём распоряжении. Пока.

– Какого хре…

– О, боюсь, я требовал твоего присутствия слишком долго. Похоже, что тебе необходимо время всё обдумать.

Лорд ухватил Гарри за руку и подтащил к двери.

– Ты меня выставляешь? Сейчас? – Поттер был в ярости. 

– Я и не заметил, что ты привязался ко мне.

Гарри проигнорировал его слова. 

– Что насчёт Дамблдора?

– Я скоро свяжусь с тобой. Сейчас он будет занят, стараясь выяснить, почему ты до сих пор жив. Это займёт его на некоторое время. А ты постарайся держаться подальше от членов «Феникса».

– Да это около половины города!

– Это ненадолго. Мы быстро подготовимся. И ещё: мне хотелось бы проверить тебя.

– Проверить? Что именно?

Лорд самодовольно посмотрел на него:  
– Соответствуешь ли ты моим ожиданиям, конечно. Я предоставлю детали позже.

Он открыл дверь и подтолкнул парня к выходу.

– Я же сказал тебе, что не хочу вступать в твою группу! Чёрт побери, я до сих пор имени твоего не знаю!

Мужчина остановился и посмотрел на Гарри с сомнением в глазах. Как будто спорил сам с собой о чём-то.

– Том. Том Риддл, – ответил он наконец.

– Том, – попробовал произнести Гарри. Вежливый ответ немного озадачил его.

– Не смей называть меня так, никогда, – неожиданно прошипел Том.

– Что? Ты же меня называешь Гарри! – возразил он.

– Я могу звать тебя так, как мне угодно.

– Какого…

– Просто… Не зови меня так, – прозвучало искренне. Подобные перепады настроения удивляли.

– Ладно, ээ, Риддл? – попробовал он.

Никакой реакции не последовало. Что ж, Риддл так Риддл, подходящая фамилия для такого человека.

Интересно, это вообще его настоящее имя? Официальные документы потеряли свою ценность после катастрофы, так что каждый мог называться как душе угодно. Некоторые оставляли свои имена, чтобы не потеряться в этом мире окончательно, а другие придумывали новые, соответствующие личности; после всего, что произошло, мало кто остался таким же, как и раньше.

Гарри на секунду пожелал, чтобы он сделал то же самое и не использовал имя, данное при рождении. В конце концов, похоже, именно из-за него он и влип в неприятности. 

– В следующий раз проверяй свой почтовый ящик, _Гарри._ О, и, пожалуйста, искупайся перед тем, как прийти сюда снова, мне не терпится увидеть, что скрывается под всей этой грязью.

Поттер хотел ответить, что честный труд не может быть чистым, в отличие от работы лорда – приказаний и манипулирования, но обнаружил, что смотрит на закрытую дверь. Этот ублюдок просто закрыл чёртову дверь перед его носом! Нужно найти новое обозначение для него, «ублюдок» слишком мягко сказано.

Гарри, всё ещё раздражённый, начал спускаться по лестнице. Ему действительно нужно поспать, вся эта злость и растерянность, что он чувствовал рядом с Риддлом, вымотали его.

 

– _Я же говорила, Эйвери, он приказал не трогать этого сопляка, чтобы самому убить его!_

Поттер посмотрел вниз и увидел знакомые лица своих похитителей, которые шептались с Беллатрикс. Ну, по крайней мере, пытались шептать; очевидно, они уже были пьяны, и то, что им казалось шёпотом, на самом деле было нормальным тоном.

– Но он обычно разрешает нам посмотреть! Я так хотела это увидеть! – ныла эта сумасшедшая, – Как ты думаешь, он отдаст мне потом его тело?

– Извини, Беллатрикс, но тела тебе сегодня не светит, – прервал её Гарри, чувствуя подступающую тошноту.

Однако их реакция немного приподняла ему настроение.

– Ты всё еще жив, – разочарованно сказала Белла. Её взгляд скользнул по его шее, где точно остались следы от рук Риддла.

– Пока, – она улыбнулась немного безумно.

– Что-то подобное я уже слышал, – фыркнул парень. – Кстати, как его хоть зовут? – спросил он, следуя странному порыву.

Беллатрикс уставилась на него в изумлении:  
– Ты!.. Как ты обращаешься к его светлости?! – хрипло выкрикнула она. – Его зовут Лорд Волдеморт! Величественно, не так ли? – Белла добавила мечтательно. 

– Волдеморт? – озадаченно переспросил Гарри. Поскольку в Лондон заносило много людей из разных стран, он немного понимал французский. _Полёт смерти?_ Серьёзно, Риддл?

– Нет, я имел в виду его настоящее имя.

Беллатрикс бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд:  
– Для тебя он Лорд Волдеморт, и никто не знает его настоящего имени. Даже не смей спрашивать у его светлости! Последний, кто попытался, кончил плохо, не так ли, Эйвери?

Тот, кого она назвала Эйвери, кивнул, одновременно делая глоток, и в итоге вылил всё на себя.

Странно, получается, Риддл представился ему именем, которое не знал ни один из его последователей. Нет, Гарри точно надо выспаться, а об этом он подумает завтра. Как и о своём прошлом или о том, что Дамблдор хочет убить его, или что ему придется бороться против Сириуса и Ремуса, или о том факте, что следовать за Риддлом почему-то не кажется таким уж плохим вариантом. Чёрт, эта мысль беспокоила больше всего.

Не обращая внимания на Беллатрикс, он вышел из трактира. Она что-то крикнула ему вслед, но Гарри чувствовал, что на сегодня с него хватит, и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. 

Небо уже начало светлеть, похоже, он засиделся до утра. Снаружи было прохладно и влажно, наверное, скоро пойдет дождь.

Поттер поспешил домой, и только после того, как захлопнул входную дверь, с него, наконец, немного спало напряжение. Он устало двинулся вглубь комнаты, мечтая о тёплой и мягкой постели, но, увидев кое-что на полу, застыл как вкопанный.

Твою мать! Он совершенно забыл о мужчине, который медленно истекал кровью в его магазине. Похоже, тот пытался выползти из здания, но далеко продвинуться не смог. Его нога лежала неподалёку, а пол измазан в крови.

Просто великолепно.

Чёртов Риддл! "Он ещё ответит за это", - поклялся Гарри себе.


End file.
